


birthday boy

by dedicaiton (orphan_account)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Domestic Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Happy Birthday Dan Howell, Happy Ending, M/M, Realization, Short One Shot, birthday boy - Freeform, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 22:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11171187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/dedicaiton
Summary: Phil makes Dan breakfast for his birthday because he's a loving, amazing friend.[Happy 26th Birthday Today My Baby Boy Daniel Howell]





	birthday boy

**Author's Note:**

> my "inspiration" for this very short one shot was the song Someone That Loves You by HONNE & Izzy Bizu . it's an amazing song. Please give it a listen and enjoy the story.

Flipping the eggs over and onto the plate, Phil grinned and chuckled softly to himself. It was Dan's twenty-sixth birthday and it had to be special. The boys already planned going to the zoo in the afternoon but the morning was free due to the fact that Dan slept in until noon. He'd just have to ruin his sleep schedule this once. It was a special day after all.

The contents of the china were piping hot and looked fit for a king. So did the tea that steamed enticingly in the "Best Buds: Dan Howell and Phil Lester" mug in Phil's other hand. Honestly, he was taking a risk moving from the kitchen to his room with nothing to ensure the food's safety but the palm of a hand.

Finally when he reached Dan's white bedroom door, he kicked it open with his fox socks and smiled. The room was pitch black since the curtains were closed and the lamp was off; no light flooded the room. The air conditioner was blasting at a chilly temperature just like Dan liked it. Stepping over the various objects that littered the messy floor like a stray play snake the two were smacking each other with yesterday night for fun, Phil got to Dan's sleeping figure.

His dark chocolate hair was messy but adorably splayed across his pale forehead. Setting the mug and plate down on the bedside table, Phil moved the follicles back into place and smirked. Dan's face was adorable, so at ease. He looked so much younger sleeping contently. Moving the bed-sheets off Dan's body so he would have an easier time sitting up to eat, Phil realized he was shirtless and marveled at the younger boys imperfections and perfections. The way he had a little chub, his slightly visible collar bones, his too pale complexion, the little freckles that were sporadically placed all over. All of it made him perfect. Too perfect for Phil's liking.

Moving the blanket back over him, Phil leaned down and pressed a light kiss to the boy's forehead. Unfortunately, it stirred him and his eyes fluttered open ever so slightly. They popped open in surprise when they saw a face but relaxed when he realized _it was just Phil._

"Good morning," Dan mumbled, voice still groggy and deep from sleep. Phil took a seat on the floor and smiled a heart warming smile.

"Mornin' sleeping beauty. You ready for today?"

Dan studied Phil's features for a second, drinking in every inch of his face that became clear. The striking ocean eyes, his full pink lips, his alabaster skin, his small smirk, his raven hair, everything. He was so pleasing to look at, his beauty inhumane. Phil was wearing his signature red plaid button up that accented his shoulders and figure. It made him stand out and somehow made his eyes just a little more blue than usual.

"What's today again?" Dan questioned innocently but pouted once Phil began chuckling, resting his head against the dresser as his shoulders shook profoundly. "stop it. M' still sleepy." Wiping his eyes as tears began to stream down his cheeks, Phil sighed and stared intently into Dan's gorgeous brown eyes. 

Cars honked outside their apartment, police sirens wailed, stomping erupted from someone upstairs but in this moment it was just the two of them. Everything and everyone else was nonexistent, not important.

Sitting up, Dan extended his arms for a hug and Phil ran right into them, forgetting completely about the breakfast he made. Phil's slender fingers snaked into Dan's curly hair as he straddled the younger boys pelvic area on the bed. Dan's hands rested lazily on Phil's back and curved downward until they reached his hips, embracing him closer. 

They were content.

Breaking apart, Phil placed yet another kiss on Dan's forehead and climbed off him, settling for the spot next to him on the humongous bed. As Dan snuggled into his shoulder, Phil again remembered something.

"I made breakfast!" He instantly cried and pointed to where the tea was. It wasn't hot anymore but lukewarm; Dan would have to deal with it. He didn't see anything wrong though as his face broke out into excitement and gave Phil a bear hug.

"I can't believe you," He mumbled into Phil's collar bone and plopped the plate onto his lap, grabbing the fork and cutting open his sunny side up eggs. 

As he shoveled the food into his mouth, Phil exhaled and rubbed his left shoulder comfortingly, occasionally stealing a bite of toast or a strawberry. Dan never minded.

"Happy birthday Daniel, I love you so much. I hope you have the best day ever." With that, Phil sunk into the bed and the crook of Dan's neck, feeling so lucky to have this.

This as in Dan who was the highlight of his life, someone who loved him and always made him feel comfortable anywhere, someone who could instantly brighten up his day with just their stupid face, someone who rage quits at Mario Kart and bites their controller which makes him laugh so hard he cries.

This as in a place he can call home. 

Just like a light bulb popping off in his head, Phil realized something he'd been overlooking all these years. Something life changing, something so important it'd shift the plates in his head.

Dan is his home. He always has been. As long as Phil stays with Dan, he's right where he feels the most loved.

_fin._


End file.
